


soups and wands

by CountessCzan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: After the Yule Ball, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff!Shizuo, Kitchens, M/M, Magic, Slytherin!Izaya, frienemies, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCzan/pseuds/CountessCzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo meet up in the Kitchens after the Yule Ball is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soups and wands

He was sitting down in the kitchens, outer robe discarded on the chair beside him and busily eating a cup of pudding the elves brought for him when the door opens. Shizuo tenses, ready to explain what exactly he was doing here to a prefect or  _worse_ , a teacher.

Instead Izaya enters, still donning that outrageously long black robe he favored tonight, and Shizuo relaxes in spite of himself. He tries not to think of the fact that he  _relaxes_ and glares at Izaya.

"Oh, it's you," is what comes out of Shizuo's mouth.

Izaya walks forward, taking one of the many seats and collapsing onto it. He waves a hand at the house elves pressing on his side. "What a cruel tone, Shizu-chan. You aren't glad to see me?"

"Why are you here?" snarks Shizuo, angrily scooping out pudding from his cup.

"The same reason you're here. To eat in peace, and to escape the activities in the Great Hall. Why I chose to not be with my beloved humans, you might ask." Izaya leans forward on the table, face scrunched up just a tiny, tiny bit as he contemplates the food spread out for Shizuo. "I prefer Shizu-chan's titillating companionship, of course."

The spoon Shizuo's holding breaks.

Izaya quirks his lips and throws his hands up in the air in a deceitful mockery of surrender. "Oops! Shizu-chan, I'm not here to make trouble tonight."

"Izaaaaaa-" Shizuo starts, but Izaya rummages inside his robe and throws something at Shizuo.

Shizuo barely catches it instinctively, and when he looks at it, he stares. It's Izaya's wand.

"What." He deadpans, the anger in him momentarily replaced by befuddlement. "Why'd you give me this?"

Izaya shrugs. "Since you won't believe I'm not here to make trouble. I propose a truce, Shizu-chan. Or, as much as a truce that we can hold, considering that you have my wand."

"But," protests Shizuo.  _But this is your wand. But a wand is extremely personal. But you aren't supposed to lend your wand to someone you don't trust. You aren't supposed to lend your wand to anyone, at all._ He looks at it, the white wood glinting in the semi-darkness of the kitchens, an obvious sign of Izaya's care for his magical focus. Brows furrowed, Shizuo gently holds the wand in his hand.

When he looks up, Izaya's not staring at him, choosing to lean back on the chair, head thrown back and looking at the ceiling. Shizuo's eyes travels to the exposed milky whiteness of his neck, to the arms splayed casually on the arm rests. The whole position screams of submissiveness, of trust, something that Shizuo doesn't know that Izaya is capable of. It was Izaya, so he reckons it's probably all deceit and lies, because Orihara Izaya is the prime model of what a twisted Slytherin is, but Shizuo's instincts tell him otherwise.

"Fine," he grounds out, the word slipping from his mouth smoother than he would have expected it so. "Truce. For tonight. But if you try any shit, I'll get you back, flea. 'Sides, you probably know how to do wandless magic at our age," he mumbles the last part, tucking Izaya's wand inside the too large space of his wand holster. Their wands lay next to each other, the dark wood of Shizuo's wand a stark contrast to his fair skin and Izaya's equally fair wand.

"Oh? What's this, Shizu-chan thinks I can do wandless magic at fourteen?"

"Wouldn't be surprised it you do." The cup of pudding is clean, the broken spoon replaced by an elf. Shizuo sets it down the table and reaches for a pastry. "And don't call me Shizu-chan."

Izaya grins. "Thank you for believing in my prowess. I didn't know you thought so highly of me," he teases, voice lilting, resolutely ignoring Shizuo's last sentence. Shizuo chokes down the urge to throw a pastry at Izaya, because pastries are food and food isn't meant to be thrown.

Shizuo snorts in reply. "What, you saying the great Orihara Izaya doesn't know how to do wandless magic?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you could?"

Again, Izaya shrugs, the hems of his black robes fluttering slightly at the motion.

"Huh, knew it," comments Shizuo. "You probably use it for nefarious purposes."

The flea snickers. "A monster like you knows the word nefarious. How surprising."

"Shut up."

"Heh. So, Shizu-chan, what brings you here alone? That Russian girl you took to the ball rejected your advances? What was her name again?" Izaya's hand stretches out and takes the same kind of pastry that Shizuo took. "Vorona, was it?"

"I wasn't advancing on her, you creep."

"What a lie."

"She's a year younger than me," Shizuo points out. He takes a bite of the pastry in his hand and savors its flavor.

"Is she? How scandalous."

Shizuo glares at Izaya, but Izaya isn't looking at him. He's staring at his pastry, picking at the chocolate on top, legs swinging back and forth in a manner too fast to be normal, too quick to be casual. His mouth is pursed together ever so slightly.

Shizuo's heart stutters as realization dawns on him. "Are you  _jealous?_ " Izaya is his enemy, sure, but if he'd known that Izaya has a.. thing.. for Vorona, he wouldn't have said yes to her. 

Izaya whips his head up sharply, eyes piercing. His whole body stiffens before he relaxes, but Shizuo catches it, catches the tension in his shoulders and the sudden clench of his hand.

"I'm not," answers Izaya steadily. "Jealous."

Shizuo wants to point out that he is. Instead he says, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For taking her to the ball."

Izaya glares at him. His ears are red.

"Why are you apologizing? As if I would be jealous," snarks Izaya, haughty. He even sniffs at Shizuo, and Shizuo finds it fucking hilarious at how snobbish the halfblood Slytherin looks. He's bristling like a porcupine under attack.

"You are."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are, and I'm sorry for taking her to the ball, okay?" reiterates Shizuo. He pops the last of the pastry in his mouth and watches as Izaya bites in his. "You're a shitty flea, and I would kill you in a heartbeat, but if I had known you liked Vorona, I would have said no to her."

Izaya looks blankly at him. Either Shizuo's eyes are misjudging him or Izaya's shoulders really are slumped forward. In a surprising move, Izaya stuffs his mouth with the rest of the pastry. His cheeks are bulging. Shizuo is reminded of a squirrel.

 _Cute_ , he thinks, then  _What the fuck?_ Because he did not just think of Izaya as cute. Izaya, who laughed the hardest when Shizuo jogged to the Hufflepuff Table with the Hat still on his head during the Sorting Ceremony. Izaya, who snuck in the Hufflepuff dorms just to place dungbombs on his bed. Izaya, whose sole existence seemed to circle around being an obnoxious prat to Shizuo and being creepily loving to everybody else.

Orihara Izaya is not cute.

 _Orihara fucking Izaya_   _is not cute._

"Stop staring!" accuses Izaya. "And I don't like Vorona! I hate you, Shizu-chan!"

"I'm not staring!" answers Shizuo, who was definitely staring at the  ~~cute~~ bulging cheeks and red ears. "I hate you too!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both huff, or Izaya tries, but with the remnants of chewed baked goods in his mouth he fails. Shizuo crosses his arms.

"Is Messrs. Izaya and Shizuo fighting? Fighting no good!" A squeaky voice says from below them. Shizuo looks down. A house elf, wearing the usual toga-like uniform with the Hogwarts Crest stitched in it, stares at them with reproaching eyes. "Simon says fighting no good, yes, fighting no good. You is to be eating, Messrs Izaya and Shizuo! Eating, not fighting!"

Shizuo's mouth twitches. "Okay, Simon, we're eating. Thank you. Uh, can we have like.. some tomato soup? Thanks."

"I don't want tomato soup."

"Fine, he doesn't want soup. Give him boiled water."

"Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo grins widely, the smile toeing the line between a genuine one to an outright smirk at Izaya's huffiness. "What? You said you didn't want any soup?"

Izaya tuts at him and turns to Simon. He plasters on a smile (clearly a fake, under Shizuo's perceptive eyes) and says, "Thank you, Simon, I myself would appreciate some onion gratin soup."

When Simon beams and walks away from them, Shizuo frowns at Izaya. Izaya notices and asks, "What, Shizu-chan? Surprised that I, a Slytherin, is polite to a mere house elf? It's called manners, you know."

"I thought everything not human is below your interests, flea."

"Whilst I am completely and utterly devoted to humankind, I know when to be courteous to the species who prepare my food regularly every day. In another life, had I not been as invested as I am about humans, I might have found house elves very interesting." He looks at the bustling house elves around the kitchens. "Look at them, Shizu-chan. So small, and yet they are the only creatures bar the Headmaster that can apparate in and out of Hogwarts whenever they please, completely disregarding the wards the Founders themselves have placed. Their magic is nothing to sniff at, and yet here they are, _serving_ humans when they can do better. They are powerful, and they chose not to use it. So, so boring, Shizu-chan."

"You a house-elf activitist?"

"Hardly, Shizu-chan. I appreciate house elves, but I am first and foremost a human supporter. I love people. Throw them in any kind of situation, and you'd be pleased at the results. Looking at humans is a never ending experiment and it  _thrills_ me, when I see their little faces scrunch up in any kind of emotion, when I hear the words they utter betraying what they are feeling, when I see the actions they commit being disloyal to the words they have spoken. Such wonderful creatures, humans. They are marvelous.."

Shizuo wants nothing more to leave when he saw Izaya getting worked up in yet another one of his endless tirades, but the sight of Simon appearing with bowls of soup made him stay put.

"..I love people! People love! That's why.. they should love me too."

"Shut up, louse. Soup's here." Shizuo was already hunched over the table between the two of them and leaning over his bowl of hot soup.

Izaya blinks, the metaphorical sparkles in his eyes fading away, as if he has forgotten that Shizuo's with him. He tips his chair forward, the grating sound of wood against cement irritating Shizuo.

"And that's why I hate you, Shizu-chan. You aren't human. You're a monster."

Shizuo doesn't look up. He stares at the red liquid of the tomato soup, at the glint of the metal his spoon is made of, and wonders why the words doesn't sting as much as it used to. There is anger, yes, the never ending anger that always churns in his stomach whenever Izaya is in the near vicinity, but the smooth coolness of two wands brings him a reminder of the truce they have settled. Shizuo is tired.

"Yeah, 'course I am," he comments, and if there's self-deprecation thrumming in his voice he turns deaf to it. "Always have been, always will be, right?"

"Glad we settled that." There is no mockery in his voice. Izaya doesn't spring on his weakness like Shizuo expected him too. He looks up and sees Izaya carefully spooning his soup and eating it slowly, and when Izaya meets his eyes he doesn't look away. "You are a monster. I wouldn't have you any other way."

And he is reminded, very much reminded of the fact that they are alone, in the middle of the night, chatting away like friends that they aren't.

Shizuo's heart beats as loudly as it does when he's chasing Izaya.

"I know."

Unbidden, a thought comes to his mind and Shizuo desperately wrenches it away from the front of his mind, terrified beyond his wits that Izaya might be able to read his mind.

~~_It's nice to have someone who sees the monster inside of me, the monster that I am, and yet still not fear me._ ~~

Belatedly he realizes that there's a song playing, so he whips his head towards the elves and sees them swaying to and fro to the slow beat of the song, silly smiles on their faces. Shizuo recognizes it; it's something that was playing earlier at the Ball.

Izaya doesn't even try to wear a puzzled look on his face. He just smirks.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

"So you  _can_ do wandless magic."

"Of course I can. Are you surprised?"

"Not in the slightest." Shizuo scoops out the last of his soup and slurps it before letting out a sigh. He leans back and closes his eyes, the sweetness of the song filling his ears. It should have been enough to calm him but Izaya's presence entangles in his own attention, the powerful magic they both possess thrumming with, against, in each other, and it distracts him so much. It's always been like this -- since the first day they met, their magics clashed and molded together, a paradox in its own, and Shizuo felt suffocated yet liberated whenever he's fighting with Izaya.

Izaya's magic wakes him up.

It makes him feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I would appreciate if you leave kudos or comments, or maybe both. Haha.


End file.
